Along with the continuous progress of radio technology, a large number of various its radio services emerge. The spectrum resources which carry the radio services are limited; with the increasing demand of people on bandwidth, the spectrum resources show an extremely tense situation. On the other hand, in the conventional fixed spectrum allocation mode, the utilization rate of the spectrum resources is not high. A heavy business system can use the spectrum resources of a system, which takes a certain protection mechanism, with low spectrum utilization rate so that the spectrum resource utilization rate of an overall network is improved without interference on the system of which the spectrum resources is used by other system. This becomes a main means for solving a contradiction between the increasing demands and limited resources, and is a core idea of the cognitive radio technology.
For this, a secondary system is required to acquire the available spectrum resource information of a primary system reliably. In the present research of the cognitive radio technology, the white spaces resource information can be acquired by the system through accessing a high level node containing the white spaces resource information, or can be acquired by cognitive radio equipment through spectrum sensing. However, a single mode has respective limitation:
in the scheme of acquiring the white spaces resource information by the high level node, interference factors cannot be considered, so that the white spaces resources provided by the high level node cannot be used by the system, which applies white spaces, because of the factors of over-large interference and the like.
in the scheme of acquiring the white spectrum resource information by the cognitive radio equipment through the spectrum sensing, though the white spaces acquired by sensing is not occupied, but it cannot be known whether the white spaces is in the channel, which is not allowed to be used by a management region or is restricted to be used by a system operator to which the white spaces belongs. In this case, the access of the secondary system becomes illegal access.
Because of the limitation in the single mode, another means of using the two modes in combination is considered. In such a way, the requirements of the system to which the white spaces belongs and the management region cannot be violated, and the spectrum resources meeting the requirements of the system which sends the application can also be acquired. However, in the present combination scheme of high level node acquisition and sensing aiding, only the validity of single access can be ensured. For example, the high level node indicates that certain spectrum resources are available and allocates the spectrum resources to the cognitive radio equipment of the system which sends the application; but a sensing result shows that the spectrum resources are unavailable, that is very large interference may exist in the spectrum resources; and at this time, the cognitive radio equipment does not feed the sensing result back to the high level node or performs further sensing determination on an interference source; and therefore, the high level node cannot analyze the sensing result and performs relative interference adjustment, but performs resource acquisition and allocation process again to acquire new available white spaces resources. When a relative resource acquisition application exists, the high level node still can allocate the invalid spectrum resources as available resources, while the system which receives the allocated spectrum resources still cannot use the spectrum, so that unnecessary network overhead is increased.